


Triage: Connor

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's not a secret that Connor would do anything for Abby.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Triage: Connor

**Author's Note:**

> The first two parts were posted as part of [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_stocking/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_stocking/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/textualdeviance/profile)[**textualdeviance**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/textualdeviance/). This part was a little too late and a lot too long. Thanks to [](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

  
**Title:** Triage: Connor  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Primeval  
 **Pairing:** Abby/Becker/Connor  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** Set post 3.3  
 **Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.  
 **Word Count:** ~2,700  
 **Status:** Complete. Final part of a planned series of 3.  
 **Author's Notes:** The first two parts were posted as part of [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_stocking/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fandom_stocking/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/textualdeviance/profile)[**textualdeviance**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/textualdeviance/). This part was a little too late and a lot too long. Thanks to [](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aithine**](http://aithine.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

 **Summary:** _It's not a secret that Connor would do anything for Abby._

It's not a secret that Connor would do anything for Abby - anything at all, including rushing through anomalies to save her, no matter what's waiting on the other side - but somehow, in all of his stumbling declarations that sound so much cooler in his head than when he's blurting them out, he'd never really pictured this.

But it's Abby. And what Abby wants, Abby gets.

Apparently, what Abby really wants is to see him and Becker together. It's... actually, it's beyond weird. They never seem to have those kind of conversations in porn, where your girlfriend kind of drops casually in conversation that she thinks you fancy the guy who's responsible for saving your arse on a regular basis, and actually, she wouldn't mind. You know. If he kind of did other things to your arse.

Okay, Abby hadn't exactly admitted that part out loud but Connor's not (usually) stupid. She thinks that he fancies Becker, and no reassurances on his part seem to make a dent in that belief. But she also seems to think that Becker fancies Connor right back, and it turns out that she was right about that part at least.

Connor's still not really copping to the first part of it, not yet, although it's kind of difficult to continue with denial when Becker's tongue is in his mouth and the feel of it is doing all sorts of things to Connor's insides.

Figures that Becker would know how to kiss. The man handles a gun like a pro, which of course he is - with a weapon, at least, not necessarily a pro in the other sense of the word but on the other hand, who knew what Becker got up to in his spare time and that's the kind of fantasy that Connor's really never, ever, **ever** going to cop to having because he's pretty sure that either Abby, or Becker and oh God there's a Becker in that equation now, will hurt him for admitting to it.

"Focus, Connor," Becker murmurs against his lips before leaning back in to steal Connor's breath again, his fingers cupping the back of Connor's neck and just holding him there, ready for Becker to do whatever the hell he wants to; Connor stops thinking right about then.

Becker kind of wants his hand somewhere, and Connor's pretty much going along with the ride right until the point where his fingers wrap around Becker's cock. It feels soft and wrinkled in his hand, and Connor might possibly forget to breathe, just for a minute, as well. But then Becker guides his fingers and he's stroking along Becker's length, feeling Becker's cock firming up underneath his touch - **warming** up, hot and heated in his hand - and that's just **mind-blowing**.

When he looks at Abby, like he always looks at Abby because she's pretty and smart and looking at her just makes Connor happy in a way that he tries not to think about too hard, she's watching them. Her lips are parted and her pupils are wide and black, thin rims of blue around them, and Connor swallows, stroking more firmly.

Becker lets out this noise, dragging Connor's eyes back to Becker's face, and Becker is watching him, too, eyes as big and dark as Abby's. Becker's eyes are brown, not Abby's bright and brilliant blue, but there's a look in them anyway that makes Connor swallow again and tighten his grip.

Becker jerks into his touch, catching both his breath and his lip between his teeth. Connor repeats the move, just to see it and just to hear Becker make that sound again and - for a split second - he forgets that Abby's in the room. There's nothing but him and Becker, Becker's cock underneath his fingers and Becker's eyes on him.

It makes him bold, moving closer as he watches his hand stroke along Becker's cock, Becker's breath catching over and over, again and again. The sounds Becker lets out are bitten back and restrained and that's, like, ten times hotter than if he'd just let go and make them. But, on the other hand, if he'd let go he wouldn't be Becker.

Connor's mouth is inches from Becker's cock when he looks up and catches Abby's eye again. There's something in her face that has him pausing, something hot and wild and needy, like Abby - who's just as restrained, he thinks, as Becker in her way - can't quite hold it back.

Maybe that's why he leans in those last few inches and lets his tongue slide out, swiping it gingerly over the end of Becker's cock, where it's red and swollen, glistening wetly.

It tastes a bit weird, really, not at all like going down on Abby, but Abby gasps and Becker bucks into his touch, his hand coming down to rest on Connor's hair, fingers digging slightly into Connor's scalp, and Connor can't resist doing it again just to get them to repeat it all.

He opens his mouth, sucking the very tip of Becker's cock into it, letting it settle heavily on his tongue. It's larger than he thought it would be, larger than it felt when he'd slipped it through his fingers, and so much for Abby constantly telling him that he has a big mouth. He's not sure it's big enough for Becker, but he tries anyway, sliding another inch in and trying not to gag. Becker doesn't seem to mind his inexperience; each time Connor coughs and splutters, Becker pulls back considerately, but his cock seems harder and hotter when Connor returns. It's like, Connor doesn't know, maybe it's not so much that Becker doesn't mind the fact that Connor has never sucked a cock before, and therefore probably sucks **at** it, the sucking that is, but like Becker finds the fact that Connor's never sucked a cock before a huge, massive turn-on. Maybe.

It makes Connor a little more confident, much like having Abby's eyes on him, watching him suck Becker's cock, does, especially when her lithe little fingers dip under the edge of her skirt into her knickers. He takes more of Becker's cock into his mouth, fighting down the urge to gag again and watching Abby... hell, watching Abby wank herself off, and actually, that's pretty bloody hot.

It's even hotter to think of Becker watching her, too. But then Becker says, "I want to fuck you," and Connor's pretty sure that Becker's talking to him and not Abby, and then Abby lets out this sound, like the thought of Becker fucking him alone is enough to make her come, and Connor would pretty much agree to anything Becker wanted just to watch that. So when she nods, looking **broken** but not in a bad way, exactly, more like watching Becker and him is taking her apart, is going to make her fly apart, the next thing Connor knows is that he's let go of Becker's cock and is pressing his mouth against Becker's lips instead, murmuring, "Yes," or possibly even, "Yes, please." There might even have been a, "Fuck, yeah," or two in there as well, but Connor's not feeling brave enough to admit that. Not yet.

Becker takes it slowly, but it's still weird, feeling his fingers slide over Connor's arsehole, all slippery and wet, and it makes Connor shiver to think what comes next. Panic a little, too, if he's honest, but Abby's there, right there, fingers cupping his face coolly, stroking over his sweaty skin as Becker finally slides something into him. Could be a finger and probably is, but it feels like a bloody cricket bat. But Abby's mouth is hot against his, hot and wet as she slides her tongue into his mouth and it's easier to cope with when she's touching him, keeping the fear at bay. She tastes so different to Becker but in a good way, the way that both of them are good.

He knows what they both taste like now, and he doesn't think he's ever going to forget; the thought makes him shiver again, Abby's tongue in his mouth matching the rhythm of Becker's finger in his arse.

When Becker finally pushes into him - and he was wrong, Becker's finger was a splinter and this is a fucking cricket bat - Abby swallows down the sounds he lets out. When she finally pulls back, eyes blown wide like she's on drugs or maybe they all are, his head droops forward, focused on nothing but the feel of Becker splitting him apart, on the pain that's slowly fading and the sparks of pleasure that are shooting up his spine.

Abby's fingers are moving, sliding deeply into herself when he looks, and he bites his lip, watching as her fingers pick up the rhythm that he knows from experience will get her off.

Becker must be watching, too. He starts pushing into Connor in time with Abby's fingers, and it's almost like Connor's fucking her, fucking her and being fucked by Becker, and, oh shit, he's being **fucked**. He, Connor Temple, is being fucked in the arse by a guy that before today he considered just a mate.

No, that didn't change today. Not really. Maybe back three days ago when Abby first said _I see you looking_. Back before Abby said _he fancies you_ and _you fancy him back_ and _I love you anyway_. After that excruciatingly awkward conversation, he sort of stopped thinking of Becker as just a mate, just someone to talk to and maybe long for from afar and, okay, maybe even think of once or twice when he's not thinking of Abby. After that, he started to think of Becker as a possibility. And now, when he meets Abby's eyes, her fingers jerking inside her and curling in the way that he knows she craves, her look still says _I love you_. There may be an affectionate 'idiot' in there for him ever doubting it as well, but that's kind of familiar territory between the two of them.

He pushes back into Becker, **fucks** back into Becker and Becker's breath stutters, Abby's eyes widening hungrily. She drops her gaze, watching as Becker's hand closes around Connor's cock, stroking into time to his thrusts into Connor and Abby's fingers.

Abby comes first, his name on her lips; when she leans into him and kisses him this time, it's sloppy and satisfied and her fingers are slick against his skin.

She moves her hand down, jerks him off with her come still clinging to her fingers, and that's all it takes - her fingers tangled with Becker's and her come coating them - to send him over the edge. And he loves Abby - he really loves Abby and calls her name when he comes - but Jesus, coming with Becker's cock still hard and deep inside him is like nothing he's ever experienced with Abby. It makes everything stretch out until it feels like he's coming forever, shaking and shivering as Becker still moves within him.

He doesn't feel Becker come, but then Connor pretty much thinks that they could have marched a full brass band through the bedroom while he was coming and he wouldn't have noticed, but Becker is pulling out of him anyway. It hurts a little - okay, it hurts a **lot** \- but he's still coasting along, high on endorphins, and can't stage more of a protest than collapsing on the bed with a probably extremely dopey look on his face.

Abby is smiling at him, soft and gentle the way she gets sometimes when it's just the two of them, but Becker isn't. There's a light in Becker's eye and he's either got the shortest recovery time ever (and Connor is not going to get jealous of that because that would just be stupid but still...) or he hasn't come at all because he's rolling the condom off his cock and he's still hard.

He reaches for another one, his gaze meeting Abby's challengingly, and Connor's left looking between them, half worried that they're going to suddenly start fighting, and half thinking that actually a naked Abby and Becker wrestling match might be interesting. For a certain, extremely hot, value of interesting.

"Your turn," Becker says, and there's a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. Abby quirks one eyebrow, and the look on her face now is full of mischief; Connor just settles back to watch the show.

"Do you have a strap-on?" she asks, all falsely sweet with a bite beneath, and the look of devilment in her eyes just catches Connor's breath in his throat. That and the thought of Abby with a... wow. She could fuck Connor, too. She could fuck both of them.

He might let out a whimper at that thought, just a little one.

Becker pauses, his eyes widening fractionally before he catches her grin and then he's grinning back, reaching for Abby and pulling her into the same sort of kiss that might possibly have melted Connor's spine. It seems to have done the same for Abby the way she settles into it, her fingers wrapping around Becker's biceps possessively.

It's weird, but Connor thinks that he doesn't really mind that, especially not when Abby turns her head and gives Connor the sort of smile that are reserved just for him. The fact that she turns back to Becker, giving him a smile that's just for Becker, well... fair's fair, after all.

Connor's quite content to lie back, propping himself up on his elbows so that he can watch as Becker twists the pair of them until Abby's on her back, Becker settling between her parted legs. Then Becker is pushing into her, Abby's eyes closing and her fingers, once again, grabbing hold of Becker's arms as her hips buck upwards into his slow and steady thrusts. They're beautiful, both of them, and Connor can't resist any more, sitting up so that he can stroke one hand slowly down Becker's spine, feeling Becker's muscles move smoothly under his touch as he fucks into Abby, slow and deep and sure.

When Connor leans in, kissing Abby deeply, Abby's hand settles on the back of his neck, holding him still while she moans into his mouth. And when Connor pulls back to breathe, Becker is there, ready to kiss him, too, all tongue and stubble.

He could get used to this. He really could; he settles on his side, watching as Abby's eyes slide shut again, her toes curling as her legs move higher up Becker's side and Becker's thrusts become more erratic. Abby's close, too. Connor can tell, probably better than Becker can with the experience he's had of Abby, but he still wants to touch her - touch them, yes, but mostly her, a brief moment of territoriality that's eased by sliding his fingers between them and finding her clit. The top of Becker's cock presses against his fingertips as Becker pushes in and out of her and Connor's fingers move, slick and slippery, on her clit; Abby's eyes fly open with a gasp, unfocused and seeing both and neither of them, and that little dark, jealous part of Connor settles back down again, leaving nothing but the sight and smell and sounds of both of them.

When Abby comes again, it's because both of them help her along, both of them touching her, inside and out. Becker follows her down with a broken, stuttering gasp, his arse flexing and tightening as he empties inside her, and Connor grins at them both, smug and pleased for them.

"So," he says, when their breathing finally evens out, and Becker has moved away from her, peeling the condom off himself reluctantly; Connor has to fight the urge to help, to lean in and taste, and twines his fingers with Abby's instead. "We're doing this again, right?"

So what if they give him matching exasperated looks? Connor's not usually stupid; it doesn't take much to figure out that those twin looks mean 'yes, please'.


End file.
